An example of high speed cigarette tipping machines includes the Hauni Max-2 from Hauni Maschienenbaum of Hamburg, Germany, which is capable of tipping approximately 14,000 to 16,000 cigarettes per minute. Such machines include bobbin turntables and feed mechanisms for drawing continuous ribbons of tipping paper from a bobbin along a feed path passing through a feed roller group, a pivotal guide and a final guide roller upstream of adhesive applicators. Downstream of the adhesive applicators, the tipping paper is severed and placed in a position along the drum path of the tobacco rods, where pieces of tipping paper are wrapped about pre-positioned, two-up filter and tobacco rod assemblies so as to attach the filter plugs to the associated tobacco rods.
Such prior apparatus have been provided with automatic guide assemblies operatively located along the tipping paper feed path. In particular, the Hauni Max-2 has previously included a guide system comprising a rotatable table; a guide roller supported from the table; electronic tracking sensors operative at locations along the paper path; and yaw-inducing actuators for angulating the guide table and roller relative to the paper path responsively to signals generated by the sensors so as to maintain proper tracking of the tipping paper along the intended paper path. Such arrangements have typically included electro-pneumatic sensors and an electronic controller which cooperate with the rotatable table.
It has been found that the aforementioned guide systems not only added complication, but often induced undesired amounts of oscillation in the tipping paper. The complicated guide mechanism not only increased the risk of poor feeding of tipping paper, but also complicated repair when the tipping machine shut down. In particular, during shutdown, the operator has to resolve whether the problem arose from electronic malfunctions or mechanical problems. Such added to the downtime in most circumstances, creating production inefficiencies and adding costs to production.
Additionally, cigarette production machines must be configured to facilitate size-changes so that the machine may be switched from the production of cigarettes of one design and/or brand to the production of another, with minimal time and expense. Cigarettes of different design and/or brand include differences in tipping and tipping paper. Accordingly, there is a need of cigarette manufacturers to have their tipping machines adapted to accommodate speedy and effective adjustments for accommodating changes in tipping paper widths and other specifications between production runs. Once adjusted, the machines must also be capable of remaining properly set during the next production run.
Typically, tipping paper have a two-up width size in the range of 40 mm to 75 mm and various sizes therebetween, and typically bear a thickness in the range of approximately 0.015 inch.